


Into the Bunker

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Platonic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: This was written back before the whole bunker was explored, so most likely around the time As Time Goes By aired.





	Into the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back before the whole bunker was explored, so most likely around the time As Time Goes By aired.

When Sam and Dean found the Men of Letters bunker a couple of things crossed their minds: for a 1950’s bunker it was pretty awesome, I hope everything works, and lastly why is there only one bedroom. It didn’t take much for them to decide to use the old bunker has a home base; Sam pointed out all of the resources they had now and Dean, well, he just wanted someplace where him and Sam could be safe. The only issue that had to be squared away was the who would get the lone bedroom.

It was an epic battle of will, but Dean eventually won the war after pulling the guilt card (“You didn’t look for me,” Dean grumbled, “I was in purgatory for a year fighting to survive; sleep was a luxury and there are no beds in purgatory.”)


End file.
